El ultimo suspiro de Uchiha
by PegasusHeart ML
Summary: Después de cometer varios asesinatos, Itachi al morir es castigado con una maldición; la cual es reencarnar cada diez años y causar la muerte de una chica muy especial, absorbiendo su energía y vida hasta que esta muera lentamente.
1. Chapter 1

Después de cometer varios asesinatos, Itachi al morir es castigado con una maldición; la cual es reencarnar cada diez años y causar la muerte de una chica muy especial, absorbiendo su energía y vida hasta que esta muera lentamente.

El último suspiro de Uchiha

Prólogo

Londres, 1892

Los relámpagos se cruzaban en el cielo como espadas encendidas. Mientras truenos rugían a lo lejos. Las grandes nubes onduladas descargaban una fuerte lluvia. Sin embargo el único ruido audible en aquel estrecho callejón era las frenéticas pisadas de la muchacha.

Avanzaba dando sacudidas a cada paso con sus botas ya desgastadas. Su falda sucia por el barro se enredaba en sus piernas, amenazándola con hacerla tropezar.

Aquel sujeto se acercaba cada vez más rápido, no poseía arma alguna, tampoco hablaba. La poca luz hacia que bajo las sombras su alta figura pareciera a la de un demonio corriendo bajo la lluvia a gran velocidad detrás de una simple joven que huye por su vida.

Aquella chica se dio vuelta y ahí estaba, justo en frente de ella; su corazón se detuvo. Quería gritar, pero al hacerlo su respiración se trancaba. Y en un solo minuto vio pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos, su corta y miserable vida, terminaría arrebatada por aquel misterioso hombre que conoció en un lago. Parecía un buen muchacho, no vio mal en él, aquel hombre que la protegía y que al mismo tiempo de alguna extraña forma la hacía sentirse intimidada.

Dos lágrimas se cruzaron en su rostro, pues ya sabía su destino y por más que intentara huir no lograría escapar de él. Sus temblorosas manos se posaron en el rostro de aquel muchacho, mientras al mismo tiempo este unió sus labios a los de ella.

Aquel segundo pareció eterno, mientras él saciaba su sed absorbiendo todo lo que había amado en la vida. El alma pura y limpia, sincera y hermosa de aquella chica. Y con el más crudo dolor vio como la chica se convertía polvo en sus brazos.


	2. Capitulo 1

**O**

 _ **1**_

Rhode Islánd

Acurrucada de costado, Sakura observaba el infinito cielo, plagado de estrellas, más aquella hermosa y luminosa luna. La razón por la que adoraba acampar: Ver el oscuro y misterioso paisaje de la noche.

Ya era medianoche, mientras ella permanecía despierta afuera; los demás jóvenes del campamento se encontraban dormidos dentro de las tiendas. Normalmente ella era la más activa del grupo, le encantaba hacer bromas, realizar juegos y actividades recreativas; su energía mantenían activos a sus compañeros. Pero esa noche era diferente, sentía paz y ganas de permanecer recostada un largo tiempo viendo las estrellas.

Simplemente esa vista del lago le recordaba su niñez, de pequeña visitaba el lugar con su padre. Siempre fue hija única, y por esa razón sus padres la consentían mucho. Nunca hubo tristeza ni decepciones en su cumpleaños. En el colegio siempre obtenía buenas notas, y al llegar a casa; por la tarde le esperaban música, más regalos y dulces.

Pero también por tanta atención, se olvidaba que sus padres sacrificaban mucho por complacerla, convirtiéndola en una niña un poco malcriada y egoísta. Ella lo sabía, estaba consciente de sus acciones; quería cambiar, demostrar que en su interior podía ser tan amable y considerada como esas mujeres que salían en los libros de historias. Pero no se convencía lo suficiente como para demostrarlo, ya se había convertido en una costumbre.

Sakura tenía veinte años, era inteligente y hermosa, ya estaba en una universidad, realizando su proyecto de vida y con esperanzas de cumplir sus sueños sin dejar paso al que intentara estropearle su destino.

A pesar de tener un montón de cualidades era una de esas chicas que creen estar completamente destinadas a fracasar en el amor. Y hasta cierto punto parecía ser verdad.

Por momentos ese pensamiento le angustiaba y a la vez le causaba gracia ver a las demás chicas que creían tener a los hombres en sus manos, mientras ellos tenían una y mil aventuras con varias mujeres. En esos momentos Sakura reflexionaba y comenzaba a cerrar su corazón, procurando no caer en aquellos juegos tontos de los hombres, y no dar paso a sentimientos relacionados con el romance.

Mientras observaba las constelaciones, una leve briza hizo que todo su cuerpo se erizara, haciendo que sus piernas se acurrucaran un poco más a su pecho. Observo nuevamente el cielo mientras lentamente el sueño de apoderaba de su mente y su cuerpo.

Al cumplir los veintitrés años, él ya sabía su destino. Entendía la razón por la cual tenía que cumplirlo, y estaba consciente de lo que pasaría en el futuro. Lo que no entendía era el porqué aun no conocía el sufrimiento en su nueva vida.

Ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y aun no la conocía. Parecía un niño esperando un barco, pero que cada vez más parecía nunca llegar. En sus otras reencarnaciones, ya la habría conocido. Incluso la llego a conocer cuando cumplió 16 años, pero en esta vida, en su nueva reencarnación, en pleno siglo 21 aun no la había conocido, todavía no conocía la razón por la cual sufriría y se castigaría cada día.

Tal vez aquella maldición había acabado y el destino le daba otra oportunidad, quizás ya había vivido y reencarnado lo suficiente como para cumplir su sentencia.

Con un poco de esperanza, se arriesga a pensar que esta era su última oportunidad, que esta sería su última vida y que solo por esa única vez se permitiría disfrutarla como en tiempos pasados no lo hacía. Con esos pensamientos, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro aumentando sus ganas de empezar de nuevo su vida. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez algo diferente pasaría, era diferente para él. Reencarno en una familia rica, famoso por sus encantos y habilidades. Además de ser muy popular entre las chicas. Vivía en Londres, hasta cumplir los dieciocho años, se mudo a Iowa, Estados Unidos, ahí procuraría disfrutar de los placeres que esta vez le ofrecía la vida

Tres días después ya se encontraba en el carro de Ino. Para su desgracia no había conseguido su licencia, tendría que aguantar la peligrosa y extraña forma de conducir de su amiga; aunque todavía se preguntaba como fue que ella la obtuvo.

— ¡Debiste quedarte en el campamento conmigo! —Reclama Sakura observando algunos discos que Ino tenía guardados en el auto.

—Lo siento Sakura, esta chatarra necesita muchos arreglos, además sabes que odio ese tipo de actividades.

—está bien, está bien… ahora cuéntame—la joven observo a Ino con entusiasmo, mientras esta no perdía de vista el volante—, ¿Qué ha cambiado desde que me fui?, ¿todavía sigue el profesor Kakashi en las clases?

—El sexy profesor Kakashi, si él sigue con nosotras—Dice Ino con tono erótico, Sakura solo soltó carcajadas.

—Eres una pervertida…

—Oye… Sabes, llego un chico nuevo, ¡Ah!

El grito de Ino hace que Sakura pegue un brinco del susto, trancando su respiración por unos segundos.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —pregunta colocando su mano en su pecho, para calmar su respiración.

—Es que solo pensarlo…—el aire salió casi silbando de sus dientes— ese hombre está muy sexy.

— ¡Ino! Casi me matas del susto…

—estas muy nerviosa, vamos duerme y así me dejas manejar tranquila.

—Eso sí que no lo creo…—se dio vuelta para quedar viendo directamente a la ventana hasta quedarse dormida.

Después de un largo camino desde Rhode Island hasta Iowa, Ino Y Sakura deciden parar para descansar un poco y comer en un pequeño restaurante. Al entrar en fuerte olor a comida hicieron que el estomago de Sakura se retorciera provocando un desagradable y vergonzoso sonido. Los olores que jugaban muy bien con el habiente del restaurante, que era un poco rustico, era lo que estas chicas extrañaban.

Ambas decidieron empezar con un té para relajarse, mientras esperaban sus respectivas comidas. Ino, como era de esperarse comenzó a coquetear con el mesero, un chico alto moreno y bien parecido también le seguía el juego a la rubia. Sakura solo sonreía mientras observaba su taza de té para evitar la mirada del chico. Ese era siempre su problema: ver directamente a los ojos de un hombre; sentía alguna extraña sensación de vergüenza al verlo, más no se sentía atraída por él ni por algún otro que se cruzara en su camino. Solo quería recibir su almuerzo e irse a su departamento, tomar una ducha y dormir si era posible un siglo entero.

Mientras Ino conversaba muy entusiasmada con el chico, Sakura fijo su mirada hacia un hombre que se encontraba en el estacionamiento, él estaba acompañado de una chica, que al parecer estaba llorando. En ese momento la curiosidad se apodero de los pensamientos de Sakura.

La chica lloraba reclamando por algo, mientras el hombre solo la miraba con lastima y a la vez con fastidio. No había duda, seguramente estaban rompiendo una relación. Sakura armo toda una película en su cabeza: El chico la había decepcionado, engañado y utilizado, y cuando por fin ella se entera, este solo quiere dejarla por otra, lo cual significa que haría lo mismo con la otra. Esa es la típica historia, pensó Sakura. Mientras veía aquella escena se fijaba más en la chica que lloraba cada vez con más rabia, entonces solo por unos segundos Sakura comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, sintiendo como si estuviera viviendo en persona aquel momento Canalla resonó en su cabeza aquella palabra y cuando estaba a punto de explotar de rabia ajena, la Voz de Ino le hizo reaccionar pegando un brinquito del susto.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? —Pegunta impresionada levantando una ceja.

—Nada, nada… me distraje.

—Perfecto. Ahora que ya no estás observando a aquellos dos por la ventana…

—No es que estuviera curioseando asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia. —dice interrumpiendo a Ino.

—Tú lo has dicho—murmura entre risas la rubia.

—Además, no tenia donde observar, ya que tú y ese mesero que acabamos de conocer—Sakura tomo solo un sorbo de la taza de té—, casi se comen en frente de mí y mi inocencia.

Conteniendo de nuevo la risita, Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—Para informarte querida, ese chico ya lo había conocido en un paseo por Londres hace dos años.

—Genial, ahora te saltas asuntos Ino. —Sakura se cruzo de brazos, para luego estirar sus piernas debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué asunto…?

—Ino… el asunto entre tú y Sai— le recordó Sakura, esta vez más seria.

—Eso está olvidado y sepultado. —Dice Ino frunciendo los labios al mismo tiempo que también se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Olvidado y sepultado? —Sakura hiso una pausa para detallar el rostro de su amiga— ¡Olvidado ni de lejos!, Ino tienes que liberarte, tienes que hablar con Sai.

—Y tú tienes que aprender a coquetear con muchachos…—Con un bufido de impaciencia, Sakura observo que el mesero se aceraba con los dos platos de comida, haciendo que en el rostro de la muchacha se dibujara una sonrisa.

—Aquí están sus ordenes señoritas—Dice el chico, guiñándole el ojo a Ino, para luego retirarse, mientras ella solo sonreía.

Por otro lado Sakura solo observaba la comida emocionada por empezar.

—Pareces una niña de cinco años—Murmura Ino, pero Sakura ignora su comentario.

Después de comer, las dos chicas siguen su camino hasta llegar a su respectivo departamento.

Sakura se encontraba en la tina, intentaba relajarse, pero la escena que vio a las afueras del restaurante la conmovió mucho. No se explicaba como un hombre podía envolver a una mujer, enamorarla, tener relaciones, para luego deshacerse como si nada. Era injusto, ¿como una mujer tan audaz, picara e inteligente, con solo dos palabras se abre completamente a un hombre?, se pregunto una vez más.

No obtenía respuestas, pero no solo los hombres utilizaban a las mujeres para saciar sus necesidades masculinas; También sabía que mujeres hacían lo mismo, solo por cinco minutos de placer, se podía arruinar una relación de años.

Intento eliminar de su mente ese pensamiento sumergiéndose en el agua y así sentase plena por un momento.

Las calles comenzaban a oscurecerse, mientras la figura de un hombre se paseaba por aquel callejón hasta llegar a un bar, donde decidió embriagarse como tanto extrañaba hacer. El era uno de esos hombres jóvenes libertinos, amantes de las apuestas, las chicas y el sexo. Tenía dos siglos sin divertirse, solo amando y sufriendo por una chica.

Esta vez era diferente, ya no más dolor, ahora buscaría placer, diversión y sentirse libre, otra vez.

Su castigo era bien merecido, eso era lo que él pensaba. Quitarle la vida a más de un alma inocente, además a sangre fría. Recordaba bien esa noche; el último crimen que cometió en su vida, asesinar al Rey, que resulto ser hijo de una bruja. Maldita Bruja Pensaba cada vez que recordaba su pasado, aquel misterioso pasado que solo él conocía, y que nadie más ha entendido.

—¡Despierta, despierta! —Gritaba una y otra vez aquel pajarraco que Ino compro como despertador. Sakura cubrió su cabeza con todas las almohadas que se encontraban encima de la cama. Pero aquel aparato seguía gritando

Estresada y al borde de la rabia lo apaga de un solo golpe, por suerte para ella Ino todavía seguía dormida, así se ahorraría un insignificante discusión.

Sakura observo el reloj, ya eran las seis y quince minutos, pego un brinquito para luego meterse a la ducha rápidamente. Enjabono su cuerpo y su cabello que para ese momento le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Al salir seco su cuerpo, y sin preocuparse por el color de su ropa, escote o ancho del pantalón, tomo su bolso y salió rápidamente del departamento, bajo corriendo las escaleras, pues para su mala suerte el ascensor estaba en reparación.

Ya afuera, y más alejada del edificio donde vivía, pocas personas se encontraban a esa hora caminando por las calles, Sakura era un poco paranoica, pues de pequeña vivo muchas experiencias espantosas.

Apresurando el paso, cada vez se hacia el camino más largo. Cuando logra oír unos pasos detrás de ella, observa de reojo y un sujeto con un suéter negro oscuro, un mono algo anticuado se acercaba cada vez más a ella, hasta que llego a su lado arrinconándola en la pared. Sakura ahogo un grito en su garganta, mientras su reparación se aceleraba, El hombre coloco la navaja cerca del vientre de la chica, en ese momento la joven solo quedo paralizada a punto de desmayar.

—Yo necesito…—susurra el hombre cerca de su oído—Necesito que camines lentamente hacia ese callejón—Señalo un pequeño callejos estrecho y abandonado detrás de una tienda, que para su mala suerte se hallaba cerrada.

Sakura, temblando, no tuvo más opción que obedecer a aquella voz repugnante. Lentamente camina hasta llegar a dicho lugar, Sakura sintió un fuerte golpe que la empujo por la espalda haciéndola tropezar. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en el rostro del hombre, que nuevamente se acercaba a Sakura, que cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Escucho un fuerte golpe, y sintió como un cuero era arrastrado y golpeado por el suelo. Se encontraba congelada, no sabía qué movimiento hacer solo comenzaba a llorar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Tranquila… cálmate—dijo una voz masculina desconocida, pero que de algún modo logro calmarla.

Sintió como acariciaron sus hombros, haciendo que su respiración se relajara. Mientras lentamente habría los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada fija de un joven que parecía haber bajado del cielo para salvarla.

Sakura estaba temblando, aun no encontraba la forma de hablar, pues solo tartamudeaba palabras. Aquel muchacho la ayudo a reincorporarse, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro y otra le sostenía la mano para mantener el equilibrio al caminar. Lo escucho, escucho como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido ante el contacto, pero de alguna manera se sentía segura junto a él. Seguramente era por el susto y por el hecho de que pensaba estar sola, hasta que el chico llego a salvarla.

Después de un largo rato en la estación de policía, Sakura se encontraba sentada tomando una taza de café. Aquel muchacho le intrigaba y para extrañar más la situación parecía como si sus pensamientos lo llamaran, pues en solo segundos observo que aquel joven entraba por la puerta dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba ella. No dejaba de mirarla fijamente y por costumbre Sakura parpadeo y bajo su mirada, comenzando a jugar con el borde de la taza blanca de café.

Sintió como el muchacho se sentaba justo en frente de ella, era alto y sin duda era muy guapo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía aspecto un poco rustico y a la vez elegante, además que tenía un aire misterioso.

A pesar de que no le viera fijamente, sentía la mirada del chico encima de ella. Se sentía estúpida en ese momento, así que con un poco de elegancia fingió no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Lentamente levanto su mirada, y como lo había sospechado, aquel muchacho la miro directo a la cara. El corazón de Sakura le dio un vuelco, los ojos de él sobre ella descargaron una mar de sensaciones sobre su cuerpo, y por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió atrapada y completamente vulnerable en aquella mirada.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**2**_

Lentamente levanto su mirada, y como lo había sospechado, aquel muchacho la miro directo a la cara. El corazón de Sakura le dio un vuelco, los ojos de él sobre ella descargaron una mar de sensaciones sobre su cuerpo, y por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió atrapada y completamente vulnerable en aquella mirada.

— ¿ya estás mejor? — pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos, pero aquella sensación todavía seguía ahí.

— ¿Cómo? Yo… si ya estoy mejor, Gracias. —Intento parecer Fría y no mostrar interés, así que tomo un sorbo de café, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de él, a simple vista se notaba que Sakura quería evitar su mirada.

—Discúlpame no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sasuke—se presenta, mientras estira su mano—; Uchiha Sasuke—repite esta vez resaltando su apellido.

Sakura se limito a sonreír, también estirando su mano para finalizar el saludo y presentarse.

— Haruno Sakura—Cuando ambos unieron sus manos, el estomago de Sakura sintió un pellizco al observar como los ojos del chico brillaban mirándola—. Quiero agradecerte, por lo de esta mañana, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses llegado.

—Ese tipo debe estar en estos momentos arrepintiéndose por lo que quiso hacer contigo. —Dijo él desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

En ese momento Sakura aprovecho para detallar su rostro, que era blanco y atractivo, sus ojos negros y profundos, y ese aire de misterio rustico quedaba perfectamente con su aspecto. Sakura estaba a punto de morderse el labio inferior cuando de repente una imagen aparece en su mente, era aquella escena que vio en el estacionamiento del restaurant el día anterior: aquella chica que lloraba y reclamaba a él, aquel joven que en ese momento se encontraba justo en frente de ella.

Sakura frunció los labios, mientras lo observaba esta vez con rabia.

—Tú…—dijo en voz baja, pero Sasuke logro escucharla, volviendo su mirada hacia Sakura.

— ¿sí? —pregunto inocente de lo que la chica estaba pensando.

—Eras tú el chico, aquel que vi en el restaurante, llegando a Iowa…—Sasuke no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que Sakura estaba diciendo, así que se quedo callado para seguir escuchando—. Pobre chica, ha de estar muy dolida. Se notaba por la forma en que te hablaba.

—Hum… —Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro, mientras se recostaba en el espaldar de la cilla, cruzando los brazos, la miro directamente a la cara entrecerrando los ojos, mientras analizaba el rostro de Sakura, y esta vez ella no evito su mirada.

—Y sé que no me incumbe, pero quiero decirte que me dio mucha rabia ver como aquella chica lloraba delante de ti y tu solo te quedaste ahí parado sin hacer nada. —Dijo finalmente Sakura.

—Tienes razón—comento sin expresión alguna en su rostro, a lo que Sakura sonrió de medio lado—No es de tu incumbencia—continuo.

En ese momento Sakura soltó un bufido levantándose de la silla, con la intención de retirarse.

Al salir del lugar Sakura comenzó a caminar, afincando cada paso que daba, lo cual hacia que el sonido de sus botas se escucharan fuertes como truenos en el cielo. Volvió su mirada hacia atrás, cuando vio que Sasuke la perseguía con esa sonrisa arrogante y a la vez atractiva que lo caracterizaba. Chillo por lo bajo para luego seguir caminando, pero Sasuke igual seguía detrás de ella.

Acelero más el paso, hasta que lo escucho justo detrás de ella. Junto con un chasquido, se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él y su mirada, pego un brinquito y retrocedió dos pasos, pues la cercanía era un poco peligrosa.

Suspiro, pues se encontraba tan estresada, Sasuke al principio parecía otro chico, de esos amables y caballerosos, pero cuando recordó lo que vio en aquel restáurate pensó que resultaba ser todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba. Por esa razón se hallaba molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto de golpe.

—No me has dado las gracias. —Contesto él en voz baja—te salve de las garras de aquel tipo.

—Ah, disculpa mi ignorancia y mi falta de modales. —Dijo colocando su mano en su pecho— ¡Gracias! —Exclamo, y cuando estaba a punto de darse vuelta, sintió como él le sujeto el brazo para luego hacerla quedar frente a frente de nuevo.

—Ese agradecimiento no fue muy sincero, señorita Haruno.

— ¿Qué? — Sakura intento zafarse de s agarre hasta que el la soltó—Oye… te estoy agradecida, de verdad, pero ahora quiero irme.

—Te haces muchas películas en tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

Sakura intento comprender porque él había dicho eso— "películas en su cabeza" ¿de qué rayos hablaba? —pensó.

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunto la chica cruzándose de brazos intentando parecer agresiva, o algo parecido.

—Me di cuenta aquel día, sabía que alguien nos observaba, pero debido a la ventana y el reflejo que causaba la luz en ella no pude notar que eras tú, ahora lo entiendo…—Sasuke le miro los ojos, únicamente a los ojos, sus ojos verdes y claros, hermosos y perfecto, parpadeo y luego trago saliva—Escucha, lo que paso ese día no es lo que tu creías, ¿Sabes quién era esa chica?

Sakura se pregunto porque él tenía que darle explicaciones, se acababan de conocer y el mimo lo había dicho, ese asunto no era de incumbencia.

—Pues no. —contesto.

—Ves te haces las ideas incorrectas, ella es hermana de un hombre con el cual discutí hace como una semana, me estaba reclamando porque…

—Ya, no sigas diciéndome más sobre tu asunto. —dijo ella interrumpiéndole—. Me siento como una entrometida.

—Lo eres. —replico él, moviendo nerviosamente los labios, esforzándose por no sonreír ante el enfado de Sakura.

— ¡Te burlas de mi, otra vez!

—Lo siento…—Le resultaba tan graciosa Sakura, que se disculpo más por diversión.

—Oye, porque mejor mañana nos encontramos en este mismo lugar, damos un paseo y así comenzamos de nuevo, ¿Quieres?

Para Sasuke esa idea le resultaba divertida, aquella chica lo hacia reír, quería disfrutar más el rato con ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Para Sasuke, que la acababa de conocer no le pareció extraño tanto apego con la chica, Ya esta era su nueva vida, y quería provecharla lo más que pudiera. Si en verdad hubiera conocido a aquella que le robaría el corazón para después morir por su culpa, alguna señal hubiera aparecido como las veces anteriores.

Aquella vez en 1899, cuando la conoció, solo con verla sintió el deseo de besarla, más no era precisamente un beso de pasión o atracción. Era la sed, sed de absorber toda la energía vital, consumir la vida de esa preciada chica tan frágil y cumplir su destino. Provocar la muerte de cualquier chica que se enamorara de él.

Sakura por otro lado, no parecía muy interesada en él. O eso era lo que Sasuke creía. La señal que tenía que aparecer para hacerle saber cual mujer seria su bocadillo, por así decirlo: Era que ella le salvaría la vida; una vez ocurrido eso, sus lazos estarían compenetrados y él tendría que quitarle la vida lentamente por ella salvar la de él. Y hasta ahora aso no había pasado, al contrario, El le salvo la vida a ella.

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su casa. Tenía suerte de haber comprado esa casa en Iowa, pues era grande, cómoda y para su suerte, tenia mayordomos y sirvientas, cocineros, hasta tenía su propio chofer. Todo ese lujo fue gracias a sus padres.

Pensó un momento en sus padres, ellos lo enviaron por motivos de estudios, ya han pasado cinco años desde que llego a Iowa, tendría que estar graduado para ese entonces, no podía seguir vagando sin hacer nada.

Y en un segundo planeo su nuevo horario, buscaría un trabajo, y comenzaría a estudiar en una universidad, así no decepcionaría a sus padres, o a la familia que le toco en esta vida.

Sakura se hallaba de nuevo en su departamento, falto a su trabajo, pero ya le perdonarían, después de todo fue por una razón justa, pensó ella.

Ino ya se encontraba levantada, y el aroma en el departamento era dulce y deliciosamente agradable. Sakura sonrió como niña emocionada al adivinar que era lo que preparaba su amiga.

—Por fin te animaste, huele delicioso. —Comento Sakura mientras Ino caminaba por el pasillo hasta sentarse en frente de ella, del otro lado de la mesa del comedor.

—Sí. Leí la receta en internet, no sabía qué hacer pasteles era tan fácil. Además TenTen y Hinata vienen hoy a visitarnos —dijo mientras tomaba una de las manzanas que se encontraban en una cesta en medio de la mesita—.Y tu… ¿no fuiste a trabajar hoy?

— ¿te cuento lo que me ocurrió?

— ¡¿Qué paso?! —Pregunto mordisqueando un pedazo.

—Camino al trabajo, un hombre me persiguió e intento matarme…—Sakura dijo esto como un simple comentario, porque en realidad la parte emocionante de la historia que había vivido esa mañana fue al extraño guapo joven que la salvo de lo peor.

Por otro lado Ino se atraganto con el pedazo de manzana que estaba a punto de tragar, Sakura se levanto rápidamente, cogió un vaso con agua y se lo dio a su amiga, mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

Después de que Ino mejorara su garganta, tomo a Sakura de las manos, con enojo y preocupación le dio un golpecito en la frente.

—¡Oye…!—Exclamo Sakura sobándose la frente.

—Hace como media hora que llegaste y me sueltas menuda noticia treinta minutos después—Dice Ino en voz alta reclamándole— ¿Cómo ocurrió? —pregunto esta vez bajando la voz.

—yo… solo estaba caminando cerca de aquí para dirigirme hacia la florería de tus padres y de repente un hombre se me acerco por la espalda, saco una navaja y me dijo que me cercara a un callejón solo, detrás de una tienda y…—Sakura paso sus manos por sus hombros, sobándoselos.

— ¿Y qué? —Pregunto Ino preocupada.

—Un Chico, no sé como sucedió, pero no dejo que aquel hombre me hiciera daño, me salvo; por así decirlo.

—Oh Sakura… que horror.

—Sí, todavía siento escalofríos al recordarlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, cierto? —Ino miro con curiosidad los ojos de Sakura, faltaba una pregunta por hacer— ¿Quién era ese chico que te salvo?, ¿lo conoces?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca lo he visto, pero gracias a él estoy bien… Aunque resulto ser un total cretino.

Ino soltó una risita, y cuando iba a pregunta por el nombre del supuesto cretino, un olor comenzó a inundar el departamento.

—¡El Pastel! —Gritaron ambas mientras corrían hacia el horno sacando el pastel que estaba a punto de quemarse por la distracción de las chicas.

Sakura e Ino soltaron un largo suspiro de alivio al notar que los daños no eran tan graves.

—Tranquila tiene arreglo, tiene arreglo…—Dijo Sakura para relajar a Ino.

Por su parte Ino coloco el pastel en la mesa mientras comenzaba a arreglarlo. Sakura comenzó a rociar perfume para que el olor a quemado despareciera, y así cuando TenTen y Hinata llegaran no supieran que Ino de nuevo estuvo a punto de dejar quemar tan preciado pastel de chocolate. Era día de chicas y para Sakura significaba diversión, mientras que para sus amigas de seguro seria la escusa perfecta de hablar sobre compras, moda y chicos. Cuando pensó esto a Sakura no le parecía mala idea el hablar sobre hombres, en especial si ella por primera vez hablaría sobre chicos.


End file.
